


Symbiotic Lust on Halloween Night

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Breastsucking, Clones, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harem, Mating Press, Mindbreak, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Spitroast, Succubus, Tentacle Molesting, Tentacles, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, doggystyle, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: AU Male!Ruby; After the end of a Halloween Party, Garnet and his mothers started heading home. But on the way, they stop by an odd little curio shop, where Garnet gets a birthday present to celebrate his first Halloween with his new family. But when they get home, his little present ups becoming so much more for this sinful little family.
Relationships: Garnet Rose/Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Symbiotic Lust on Halloween Night

“Later guys, thanks for the amazing party!” 

Smiling at the various shouts and calls of goodbyes, Garnet waved to his friends Oscar and the others as he walked up to his three mothers. The trio of women offering a warm smile as they all started back for Schnee Manor, looking to have a nice wonderful evening with one another after spending an evening at what had been, an amazing and exciting Halloween Party. An evening which held a lot of special importance to them, Garnet in particular, as this was the first Halloween he’s experienced ever since he’d gotten adopted by his Yang, Blake, & Weiss and started his new life, befriending a lot of people both in his mother’s age group and within Beacon Academy. 

“I gotta say,” Blake started, stretching her arms above her head as they walked, “That party was a lot of fun. I found myself enjoying it a lot more than I had expected to.” 

“Hmph,” Weiss folded her arms with a curt turn of her nose, “I suppose it was alright for the most part. I honestly was expecting the worse when we arrived.”

“I’m just happy that I was able to get to go at all.” Garnet beamed, bringing his hands together, “I thought for sure you would put your foot down when you learned about this little event, Mom” Garnet said to Weiss scratching his cheek, “Especially when you learned just who exactly was hosting it.” 

No sooner had he said that; a pair of golden & lilac-colored set of eyes glanced over to a certain heiress who looked away from her friends. Not willing to dignify them with a comment or even a sparing glance. Weak awkward laughter left the teenage crimsonette as he recalled back to when he had told his mothers about the party a few weeks back, and how the festivities would be held up by Sun and Neptune. Along with the fact that a few of his schoolmates would be attending the not-so-little shindig. Yang, to no real surprise of anyone, had been all for the idea right out the gate; completely thrilled and pleased at the prospect of Garnet actively going out and having fun on his own. Not to mention she had been looking to cut loose and have a little fun lately. Whereas Blake, though she was a little more hesitant on the matter, still gave her blessing in allowing Garnet to attend the party, feeling he deserved to have some fun. Plus, like Yang, she felt it couldn’t hurt to attend as well and have a little fun as well.

Weiss, however, was a different matter altogether. 

In retrospect, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him that Weiss would’ve been the only one resistant at the idea of him attending any gathering with those two in charge. Both in letting him go and even attending the event herself. When it came to anything revolving around Uncle Sun and Neptune, especially Neptune, Weiss had garnered a bit of a presumptive nature with the two of them. Believing that anything regarding those two would result in nothing but trouble for everyone else. . . Granted, she was right most of the time, but it was still a little unfair to assume that EVERYTHING would go bad whenever they tried to do something. And that was the very thing Garnet tried to argue when pleading to let Weiss attend the party. 

Fortunately, both of his Moms, Yang and Blake, ended up being on his side on the matter and helped manage to persuade and talk Weiss into going. Along with a few other things, he didn’t know what Yang had whispered to her. But all he knew was that it had Weiss bright red and huffing as she conceded her consent to him. Though it was pretty obvious she wasn’t happy about it. 

Yang formed a small grin at the stuffy Schnee walking alongside her, “See?” She leaned in playfully towards her friend as she wrapped her arms around her son, “And you got all worked up over nothing. I told you everything would be fine and we would have a lot of fun.” 

“Just because the house was still standing, doesn’t mean I was relieved or reassured in the slightest,” Weiss snorted, rolling her eyes. 

Blake gave a side-eye to Weiss once more, “You’re never gonna forgive them for that little fire incident that happened in your house, are you?” 

“I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW A LIT BLOWTORCH AND A PAIR OF ROLLERS RESULTED IN 50,000 LIEN WORTH IN PROPERTY DAMAGE!” Screamed the irate Heiress. 

_ ‘Best not tell her about the huge canister of fire dust Sun also found that day as well.’  _ Blake, Yang, & Garnet mentally thought in unison. 

“Well regardless, you have to admit, you did have fun while we there. Not to mention you were a bit eager in attending this thing from the beginning,” Yang smirked as Weiss threw her a look of shock, “You can’t tell me you weren’t, otherwise, you wouldn’t have bothered dressing down in a costume, just like we did.” 

Blake chuckled, “She’s got a point.” 

Weiss sputtered before letting out an abrupt harrumphed and looking away, tightened up her folded arms. As a bit of a requirement to do before heading to the party, the family of four had to dress down in some costumes for tonight’s Halloween Bash. Something Garnet had been more than excited to do, while Yang and Blake shared the same level of enthusiasm. Weiss, much to their surprise, didn’t offer much resistance if dressing up. And as a result, she found herself attending the party as One Punch Man’s very own Tatsumaki. An outfit that surprised the rest of the gang, due to how tight and form-fitting it was against Weiss’ slim yet curvaceous figure. 

“I-I only wore something like this for Garnet’s sake, that’s all. So don’t get any ideas, I wasn’t going to let my attitude ruin his first Halloween Experience with us.” She defended. 

“Suuuure,” Yang rolled her eyes, Blake chuckled at that, “That’s the reason.”

“You got something to say?!” Weiss snapped. 

The blonde harbored a shit-eating grin, “Why Heavens no Schnee, I would never; though I’m amazed you were able to talk with the amount of shit that came out of your mouth.” 

“Why you-!” 

“Hey hey!” Garnet chimed in, deciding it was now time to intervene. “Come on, let’s not fight; we just finished having a wonderful night. Let’s not do this, please?!” 

Blake assisted in separating the two women from their little squabble, “He’s right, that’s enough,” She pushed the two apart, “While I normally don’t mind you two having your little tiffs, not tonight.” 

The two women looked up at their surrogate son’s expression before sighing, mostly on Weiss’ part, and conceded as they broke away. Blake nodding with a satisfied expression while Garnet beamed and sighed in relief, high fiving the Milf Belladonna. 

“Well in any case,” Yang rubbed Garnet’s head, “It’s still your special little night Garnet, and the night’s still young. Is there anywhere you wanna stop by before we head home?” 

Garnet hummed in thought as he looked around the decorated Halloween streets of Atlas and all of the Halloween goers before he found his attention at an interesting looking curio shop in sight, “Ooh! Let’s try there!” 

The girls blinked, watching their son running towards the shop with excitement. Looking at one another, the girls gave various shrugs before following along, figuring it best to give the shop a try before judging. 

-X- 

The interior of the quaint little store upon entering gave off a rather gloomy and somewhat supernatural setting. No one was sure whether it was due to the shop owner having prepped this store in advance for Halloween. Or if it was actually how the environment normally looked on a daily basis. And a part of the group’s mind couldn’t help but feel that it could likely be the former. Regardless, it didn’t seem to deter Garnet in the slightest as he found himself looking around the entire establishment with interest and excitement in his silver eyes. The same more or less, couldn’t really be said for the mothers, though they couldn’t deny the inner intrigued they had for the store. 

“Well, this place looks… interesting,” Was all Weiss could find herself saying politely. 

“Hm, dark setting, overall grim environment,” Yang smirked, “Seems like your kind of place, Belladonna” Laughed the blonde earning an elbow to her arm from the faunus in question. 

“Heh-Hey~ Looks like I got new customers.” 

The sudden new voice broke through the air, grabbing the four’s attention. Walking out into the open was a woman who looked to be around her early 20s. With pitch-black hair pulled into a ponytail and a large bang over her right eye, streaked with a Snow White highlight. And a pair of heterochromatic icy blue and neon green pair of eyes. Wearing a simple witch dress costume, the woman walked up and folded her arms, offering a soft smile at the group of four. 

“Sup, how can I help ya? First-time shoppers?” At various nods, the smile only grew bigger on the supposed owner’s face, “Looking to buy something, or are you just browsing around?” 

“Um… browsing around I suppose,” Weiss replied before everyone else. “I take it you’re the owner of this place?” 

“You got it,” Smirked the dual eye colored girl, “Name’s Daniella, opened this little shop a while back with a couple of people close to me. To try our luck with the people of Atlas, and so far, I like to think business has been successful despite the small location.” 

“I can guess,” Yang smiled as she walked about deeper into the store, “It’s never easy running a shop here in the kingdom from what I hear.” 

“Eh, I’m not worried about the big wigs higher-ups,” Danniella waved off dismissively, “Can’t really target or take out a store that you show no interest in, in the first place now can you?” 

Weiss and Blake looked at one another, “She does have a point there.” Blake acknowledged. 

While the conversations between the store owner and his mothers were going on. Garnet was still busy venturing into the deeper parts of the starts. Looking through the many knick-knacks and trinkets the place had to over. Some of them having this… odd, otherworldly feeling to them that he couldn’t describe. This only made him wonder just how someone like Daniella had managed to get her hands on some of these things. And why would she be willing to sell them to patrons and not have them in somewhere like… a museum or something. Passing another row, there was suddenly a glint of light blush flashing in the corner of his eyes. 

“Huh?” Backstepping a bit, Garnet followed the light to where he previously been. Coming face to face with a cool looking gemstone. Emitting a faint glow, it was sapphire-colored, circular in shape, and was decorated in a stylized silver metallic wrist band. 

“Whoa…”

“Caught your eye, didn’t it?” 

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Garnet was startled when he noticed Daniella standing behind him, grinning over his shoulder, “Whoa Jesus, where did you-” 

“Can’t say I blame ya, that beauty’s was a rarity of its own kind.” The shopkeep continued, not at all perturbed by how she had frightened the younger man.

“Rare?” Yang repeated, approaching the two with Weiss and Blake, the former of the two have some interest on her face at what was said. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Used to be part of a set called ‘Reality Gems’. Stones said to hold many mystical powers and abilities, that could easily change the fabric of existence to those that wielded all of it under their control,” The store owner explained, “This right here, is called the Gem of Fantasy, or as I like to call it, the Fantasia Gem.” 

“I. . . think I had read about that somewhere before, years ago,” Blake spoke up, bringing a hand to her chin in thought, “It was supposedly the third gem in the lineup alongside its sibling gems, the gems of life and form. If I remember right, this stone had the power to turn someone’s fantasies, wishes, and desires into reality.” 

Yang raised a brow, then had a cheeky grin, “Sooo what, you saying that this little gem here could give Weiss huge tits if it turned out to be real?” 

“Oh fuck you, Xiao Long,” Weiss glared, quite pissed off. 

“You know I love you, hun.” 

“Supposedly,” Blake answered, “IF it turned out to be real. This is probably a fake or something.” 

“Real or not, it looks so cool,” Garnet exclaimed, finding himself utterly entranced with the beautiful looking stone. As if the gem was calling out to him, “Can I get it?! Please?” He looked towards his parents with the best puppy dog look he could muster. 

The girls quickly looked away, knowing that they would immediately cave to his pleas if they saw that look. Turning to each other, they had a silent discussion amongst themselves. 

“Should we?” Weiss was the first to ask. 

“I mean, it IS his birthday tonight,” Blake noted, “Plus he rarely asks for a lot from us as it is.” 

Yang nodded, “Blakey’s right, if anything, he deserves to be spoiled every once in a while.” 

Hearing the final opinion, the Schnee Heiress sighed and faced the store owner, “You take Lien, Credit, or Both?” 

Garnet fist-pumped the air, cheering “Yes!” as he hugged Weiss. The 

-x-

“Oooh!” 

Garnet had starry eyes as he marveled at his new gift securely wrapped around his right wrist. Loving the way it was glowing in the dimly light store. Yang grinned as she wrapped her arms around her son’s neck looking at the gem embedded accessory. 

“Enjoying your new gift?” She uttered, prompting to have Ganret look over his shoulders at her. 

Garnet had a megawatt smile, “Mhm! I love it!” 

“I’m surprised how affordable it was,” Blake looked at the bracelet before regarding Daniella, “I would’ve figured this would be a little bit more pricey.” 

The Costumed employee smiled, “Normally it WOULD be, but since you guys are first time customers, I always give out a little discount as an incentive to come back and check out more items. And to this day, it hasn’t failed me yet.”

Blake looked fondly at the woman, “Well, it is an interesting shop, and I’d be lying if I said some of the things here didn’t pique my interest a bit.” 

“Aye~ Hope to do business with you in the future then.” Daniella beamed. 

“Thanks so much again, Daniella.” Garnet smiled with a bow. 

The shopkeep waved it off, “It was nothing, and please, call me Danni, with an ‘I’.” She waved to the group as they all left her store. Having a small self smirk as the door closed behind them. 

“You’ll have a lot more fun with that thing than I ever will~” 

-X- 

The rest of the walk home was relatively uneventful, save for the family getting a little snack from their favorite cafe. Once back home, everyone stretched and stifled a sigh/yawn, happy to back home in the Schnee Manor.

“Man, what a night.” Yang breathed, letting her arms flop down to the side. 

“Mhm!” Agreed a happy Garnet, “I think this was probably one of the best nights of my- MMPH!” 

Anything else that Garnet wanted to say was swiftly cut short by Yang grabbing and cupping his face. Pulling in for a searing hot kiss on the lips. The young teen feeling his mother’s lip pushing it’s way into his mouth, making him weak-kneed in the process. As well as stunning Weiss and Blake no sooner as they walked into the house and saw Yang macking on their sole child. 

“. . . Well she’s not wasting any time,” Blake commented with a blink.

“Really?!” Weiss locked the door with a resounding click, “You couldn’t wait until we settled in first?!” 

Yang looked back at Weiss, breaking off her kiss with a breathless Garnet, “Oh don’t give me that, Schnee. You and I both know you were the same as I was, Blake too. We were barely able to keep our precious grubby hands off our son the entire night.” The look of amusement on her face merely grew when he faced back at her baby boy. 

“And I know the same goes double for Garnet as well. Especially with the costumes that we wore tonight.”

The crimsonette boy could only flush at the accusation. But didn’t bother to find it within him to refute or deny any of what Yang said, it was true. Ever since they had shown off to him what they were wearing to Sun and Neptune’s party, it was hard to keep his eyes off of his mothers, even if he tried. 

Along with Weiss, and her wearing the ever slim curves emphasizing black dress of Tatsumaki from One Punch Man. Which had done an amazing job showing off the Heiress’ slender legs, slightly plump thighs, and her cute bubbly ass. All in a way that showed that one didn’t need a massive rack to gain attention. But that didn’t mean his other moms had been slouches in their costumes as well. Blake and Yang both had both donned on appealing and head-turning costumes as well. In Blake’s case, she donned on the tight skin hugging Spider-Gwen outfit; a look that had no problem showing off her fairly impressive bust but more importantly, those strong wide childbearing hips and that famous round ass that has gained popularity amongst both the men and women. Garnet had lost count of how many times he had noticed a bunch of horny party goers staring at his mom’s ass whenever they got a chance, not that he could blame ‘em, he had snuck a few glances at her as well too. 

And then there was Yang, who ended up arguably being the life of the party, if only because of her Albedo costume. From the anime series Overlord that Garnet has started watching recently and something that Yang fell in love with ever since she saw both the hilarious character within the succubus Albedo along with the stunning long white dress. It was the perfect outfit that complimented Yang’s voluptuous ass, hips, and curves respectively, but most notably, her bust as well. The massive cleavage window she provided; which was barely covered by the golden thinly spider web-like mesh above, grabbed a lot of attention this evening. The fact that she was able to walk about easily without any sort of restrictions made it a huge plus for Yang. 

To put it short and sweet, Garnet had managed to get his own brand of candy this Halloween Night, in the form of eye candy. 

“You’re staring~”

Garnet jumped, spooked at Yang’s face being directly in front of his. Silver meeting lilac as Blake and Weiss started surrounding him. All of them bearing the same look that always led to the same if not pleasurable outcome. A deep gulp left Garnet, the shorts to his costume already beginning to feel stiff and tight. A clear signal of how much of an effect his mothers’ costumes had on him. 

“Aw, what’s the matter, is our little soldier feeling a little flustered at the moment?” Teased the succubus dressed blonde. Taking a hand and running it along with the fabric of Garnet’s costume of choice for the evening. Which had been the symbiote/Agent Venom costume, modified and tailored to fit him perfectly in his own way. And much how he had been treated to the alluring sight of Yang, Blake, and Weiss’ costumes. The girls in return was treated to the very precious and handsome sight of him in his black and white spider themed costume. 

“You stared at us so hard throughout the night. I thought for sure you wanted to do something to us,” Weiss grinned as caressed Garnet’s face sensually. 

“Maybe we should… give him a little nudge in the right direction?” Blake teased, having her own playful grin on her face.

The redness on Garnet’s face deepened even furthered, his poor somewhat innocent mind racing around the idea of what would be awaiting him in just a few mere moments with these carnal hungry-looking women. But just before any type of action could be taken amongst the sinful family of four. A bright flash occurred. 

“?!”

The young mothers looked in shock as they stepped back. Garnet himself alarmed as he looked down at his newly purchased gift, seeing the sapphire gem shine brightly from its sole slot of his decorated brace. The small blue dome that surrounded his wrist grew bigger until it surrounded him, and began expanding the entire time room.

“W-What’s going on?!” He looked up worried at Yang and the others “Mo-” 

The single word could not escape his lips fast enough as the bright flash overtook his and everything else’s sight. And then, at that very moment, everything went black for the young birthday boy.

-X-

When Garnet started to awake, he winced at the slight ringing occurring in his head. As if someone blasted his alarm at max volume but even worse. Or Weiss when she got angry with his mothers or him, albeit rarely, and screamed at the top of her lungs, those times were never fun.

Nonetheless, he opened his eyes slowly, wincing once more as his eyes was forced to take in the lights as best as he could. His body feeling surprisingly a bit heavy and sluggish as he tried to move an arm to rub his eyes. 

“Thank the brothers, you’re awake.” 

The familiar voice filled with relief managed to jumpstart everything within Garnet’s body as his eyes snapped open. Looking up to find Yang smiling happily down at him, “I was so worried when you blacked out, are you feeling alright, nothing is hurting or broken or anything, is it?” 

Garnet wanted to laugh a bit, finding a sense of comfort in his adoptive mother showing overbearing concern for him, as she always did. He made to reassure her that everything was alright when he suddenly froze. His silver eyes truly opening up in shock at his mother’s appearance. The first thing that he took notice of was the fact that Yang’s lilac eyes were… glowing? Bearing a gentle, almost entrancing, radiance as they bore into him. The second thing he took in was the fact that his mother had…

“Are those horns?!” He cried out in shock, taking note of the twin pair of protrusions sticking out and curling around the front of the blonde head in a curved manner. 

Yang didn’t seem bothered by the exclamation that her son made regarding her changed appearance. In fact, she had been expecting it, “Heh, was wondering when you would take notice of these little babies on my head,” She ran a hand alongside the curved horn, “But that wasn’t the only thing I gained.” 

Garnet looked confused, “Gained?” It was until the sound of gentle flaps followed by a light breeze did he noticed the second pair of add ons. 

Wings. Pitch black as a starless night sky, protruding out from the blonde’s lower back. The feathery limbs furling around his body in an almost protective manner. Staring in wonder, he looked up back to his mom, his mouth opening and closing, trying to ask all the questions burning desperately on his tongue. Though he wouldn’t get a chance to do so when he would be interrupted once again. 

“Looks like he’s awake,” Garnet looked about, wondering where the voice was coming from, “Up here sweetie.” 

Following the voice, both Garnet and Yang glanced up towards the ceiling, the latter smiling while the former was in shock at what he was looking at. High in the air was Weiss and Blake, both of whom had been looking down towards the pair. But what really surprised Garnet was what was occurring with them at that moment. In Weiss’ case, the slim figured heiress was actually floating up in the air, fluctuating around her body was some sort of light blue energy, much different from her normal aura. Whereas Blake, she was upside down, LITERALLY upside down, crouched on the ceiling, staring down (or up in her perspective) at her son and friend. 

“Wait, Mom?” Garnet blinked so confused, “Are… are you two-?”

“Floating in the air/Sticking to the roof?” The two spoke in unison before looking at one another with amusement on their faces, “Yes, yes we are.” 

Garnet slowly shook his head in disbelief, “I...I don’t understand,” Weiss and Blake made their way down towards the ground floor. Though Weiss still floating above the ground a bit, “How is this all possible?” 

Blake tapped her chin in thought, “Well, if I had to wager guess…” she pointed to the jeweled bracelet latched on Garnet’s wrist. 

Garnet looked at the item in question, “My bracelet?” 

“It IS the only logical explanation behind our sudden transformation,” Blake smiled, “Or are you going to tell me this whole time, you believed that Yang had demonic wings her whole life?” 

A light blush was the young teen’s only response, finding his lap very interesting at the moment. Only to turn rigid when he felt something occurring within his body. Looking down at his hands, he noticed his outfit starting to shift about as if it were some kind of watery substance. Or rather… oozy substance; the girls were started when they saw black tentacles and tendril shooting out of his clothing and wriggling around wildly. To say the boy was freaking out would be an understatement, that is; until he finally started to realize that he fell under the same transformation spell or whatever took place just now. Which meant he had a living symbiote at his- 

“Uhhh, Garnet?” 

“Huh?” The crimsonette looked behind him and paled to see Yang, having her chest molested by one of the tendrils in question. The Older woman simply raising a brow as her tits were wrapped around and squeezed lightly. 

“OH GOD! WAIT!” Garnet tried his best to concentrate and luckily through some sheer force of will, called back the symbiote. Which wrapped around his arm in what seemed like an apologetic manner, “I-I’m sorry Mom, I-I don’t know what-”

“So naughty sweetie, feeling up your own mother so causally,” She sniffed dramatically, wiping a fake tear, “I always knew you would have it in you.” 

“Huh? WHOA!” 

The boy was soon tackled and pinned to the ground by the blonde succubus, who had a crazed look in her eyes and was panting heavily. Her fluttering uncontrollably, “Uh Mom?” He didn’t like that look in her eyes. The last time she gave him that look, he was in the hospital for two weeks with a cracked pelvis. 

Weiss and Blake were pissed during that time. 

Speaking of…

“Hold it!” Yang blinked before she found herself being levitated off the teenage boy. Surrounded by a light blue aura, showing that Weiss was the culprit behind restraining her busty friend, “Like hell, we’re just gonna let you take the lead with this as usual. Besides, with how you are now; you’ll probably drain Garnet dry before me and Blake get our turns with him!” 

“She’s right,” Blake chimed in, getting a ‘Hey!’ from the blonde, “Today’s a special day after all, if we’re gonna have our fun with him. I think it’s only fitting we savor and have our fun with him the only way we should.   
  
The girls looked at one another, solidifying their silent little agreement with each other. Smirking at Garnet, the boy in question could only sweat with a shaky smile.

“E-Eh…?” 

-X-

The Master Bedroom, aka Garnet’s room has devolved into a series of various moans and sexual noises, as Garnet was in the middle of a three-way assault by his mothers. No sooner had they decided on what to do, they practically flew with him (Which could’ve been literal at this point) to the bedroom. Wasting no time taking off part of their attires and pouncing on the newly minted 17-year old. Weiss’ newfound esper abilities being put to work in pinning down her baby boy. Leaving him completely helpless, while the rest of the ladies indulged in his body. 

Blake and quickly gravitated to Garnet’s member, already half-hard from arousal and stimulation prior. Blake took his thick shaft into her mouth, bobbing up and down hungrily, letting sweet purrs and moans of bliss while her friend Yang took their son’s ballsack into her own mouth. Her nose inhaling the powerful musky scent as she swirled her tongue around one of them while cupping the other in her hand. Her glowing eyes quickly growing hazy with its own brand of ecstasy. 

The two women double team elicited groans of pleasure from the teenage boy, though were muffled by Weiss. Who took the opportunity to straddle her adopted child’s face and ride him. Rocking her hips, she couldn’t help but shudder from the skillful tongue she had come to love and grow addicted to, invade her folds. Sending a course of sudden electricity up her spine, hissing out a sharp moan. A hand grabbing at her petite breast through her thin fabric dress while her other hand gripped Garnet’s dark locks, forcing his face deeper into her crotch as she ground against him. Nearing her first orgasm for the evening. 

It was all becoming too overwhelming for the birthday boy, from the taste of Weiss’ sweet nectar hitting his tongue to Blake and Yang sucking him off. He couldn’t stop himself from cumming right then, surprising Blake as his load shot right into her mouth. Making her gulp down the first pump on reflex before pulling away, allowing the rest to erupt into the air and hit her face. Her’s and Yang’s, who rose up into time to get a lovely facial of her son’s semen. The new demonic blood in her once again going haywire as her long tongue lapped up whatever she could into her mouth. 

Garnet wasn’t the only one to experience an intense climax. Throwing her head back, a loud “Fuck!” left Weiss’ lips as came all over her’s face. Her pussy quivering, spraying her juices into his mouth. Her lower half twitched for a few moments as the wave started to die down. The woman blinked she felt her head being turned to the side, only for Blake to lock lips with her, in doing so sharing some of her son’s cum with the fellow mother. Much to the amusement of one certain blonde as she watched her friend deepen the kiss with the sole faunus in the room. Cupping one of her breasts in the process. 

“Man Weiss, you must’ve been really pent up this evening,” She teased, “I’ve never seen you been so aggressive on top of Garnet like this before in your life.”

Weiss flushed as she broke away, trying her best not look at the cheeky expression forming on her friend’s face. While the girls were talking, Garnet’s pleasure addled mind began to grow dull; hazed by the orgasm he had endured, as well as him still taking in Weiss’ sweet scent. His mind still processing being triple-teamed the way he was by his mothers. While he definitely wasn’t a stranger to handling more than one at a time when it came to them. This was the first he truly felt powerful under their horny grip. And while hot, he was worried that the rate they were going, he might not be able to outlast them all before they drained him dry. 

He had been so out of it, he didn’t even realize that his Fantasia Gem flashed once more. Shining brightly, grabbing the attention of the rest of the ladies. Surprised by the sudden light show taking place. When it died down, the trio was left confused as to what happened. That was when it happened. 

Garnet’s symbiotic suit, which had been left complacent by its master’s will, came to life once more. Shooting out from various parts of the costume were a group of pitch-black thick oozy tentacles, much like the one from before, they all surrounded the women. Making them all go from confused to alarmed, having little time to react as the thick tendrils lashed out towards the three. Binding their arms behind their back or above their heads while their knees and ankles were constricted as well, forcing their legs to spread apart. Parts of their dresses or bodysuit were torn away, giving the appendages a full view of their privates as they were lifted into the air; much to their embarrassment.

“G-Garnet!” Weiss screeched; her face a perfect imitation of a tomato as she called out to her son, “What is all this?!”

“Garnet,” Blake cried, finding her position flipped upside down, “Sweetie, can you hear us?!” 

The boy sat up, but one look in his eyes would tell the mothers that he was not all entirely there. Unaware of what was going on, or what he was even doing to his mothers at the moment. 

“He’s… moving completely on instinct- MMPH!!!” 

Yang’s lilac pupils shrank at a tendril invading her mouth, plunging itself as deep as it could until one could see a large, near grotesque bulge forming against her throat. Muffled gags escaping her followed by a sudden squeak of surprise when her ass and pussy was penetrated as well. Weiss and Blake sharing the same fate, feeling their holes being filled up by the slimy tentacles. A warm, almost hot sensation overall, yet clammy to the touch, but it didn’t feel unpleasant to them in the least. Wriggling, the tentacles started moving inside of the costumed trio. Thrusting deep into their depths, hard and fast, creating a nice significant bulge in their stomachs. Slender legs, and plump breasts bouncing helplessly in the air, as the girls were violated by their transformed son. 

But Garnet was far from content to just letting his tentacles get some action. His body moving towards Blake, he guided the tendrils to bring her closer as the two were pinned up against the wall. The natural sticky adhesion from the venom symbiote allowing the crimsonette to cling to the wall alongside his mother. Blake could feel her breasts and the side of her face pressing up against the flat surface of the wall as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Garnet. The poor boy seemingly in a trance as he held her wide powerful hips. The completely dominant manner he exuded making her feel vulnerable. Like a small spider having fallen prey to something even bigger. How fitting given what she was at the moment. The presence of his cock pressing right up against her pussy already had the faunus soaking wet. More than what the tentacles in her ass and mouth were doing to her. 

Maybe it was her newly heightened senses or the strange position they were now in. The moment he slid into her, Blake nearly came all over the wall. Her pussy clamping down in euphoria from the feeling of having him inside her. His movements and pacing was in sync with the rest of the tendrils alternating in and out of her holes. Feeding to her a new level of pleasure she’s never experienced before. Yet he didn’t stop there either, his smaller body pressed up against her back, mounting her in the familiar doggy style position as he reached up fondled her breasts through her bodysuit. The teen going for her mother’s weak spot, that being her nipples. Making her moan loudly around the oozy appendage. 

While that was going on, Yang and Weiss had been reduced to having their own fun. Garnet’s symbiote tentacles forcing the two into a deep hot passionate kiss. The nipples to their different size bust rubbing up against each other, pleasure coursing through their body as the thick tendrils continued to pump themselves deep into their depths. But what truly snapped them out of their daze in shock, manifesting behind their friend’s respective backs were two exact copies of their son, down to the last key defining trait. The only difference was the burning rose surrounded by a black web tattooed in the middle of their upper backs. 

_ ‘What the-’  _

Neither girl could voice their thoughts fully, as the symbiotic Garnet clones pulled the mothers away from each other. One of them tossing Yang back onto the master bed with him on top, tearing off the top of her dress, and freeing her massive rack. Offering a slight bounce, her twin pink-colored pert nipples stiff as the clone latched on and traced his tongue around the erected nub. Skillfully gliding the hot wet muscle around as a hand went to her other boob, squeezing down, practically mauling at the perky mound in pure lust while he used his free hand to lift a leg up and giving the clone access to her dripping core once again. 

Yang whimpered and soon started crying out in wanton lust and needy pleasure from the ministrations she was being subjected to. This inky blob or whatever it was may have been a copy of her baby boy, but damn if he didn’t know how to please her the same way he did. The needy whines grew louder when she felt the clone purposely teasing her entrance with his cock. The tip barely pushing its way in, driving her mad. The more she tried to buck her hips and have him stick it in, the more he pulled away at the last second. Making her succubus nature scream in desperation.

“Sweetie please, don’t make Mama beg,” She cried, her wings flapping against the bed madly, “Give Mommy was she wants before she goes crazYYYYYYY~” 

Yang threw her head back with a scream from the Garnet close plunging his cock deep into her cunt. Her eyes crossing in delight as she quickly wrapped her legs around him to keep him from escaping, “Yes! Fuck me, baby; don’t hold anything back!” 

The clone happily obliged, pumping his hips, slamming his waist as hard as his could against the delirious blonde, who was gripping the sheets as the massive bed began to creak and shake underneath them. 

Weiss, meanwhile, was left floating in the air with her personal clone. Who replaced Yang in delivering a deep savory kiss to her, an act that had esper heiress moaning deeply when discovered the clone to have a long slimy tongue being shoved down her esophagus. Robbing her of oxygen, but a part of her couldn’t deny how amazing it felt suckling on the long muscle. The saliva seemingly having an aphrodisiac-like effect on her, turning her on in various ways. Feeling her nipples poking through the fabric, the clone turned its hands into claws before taking a swipe at her chest, leaving her petite chest bare for the symbiote. Weiss could only blush in embarrassment as her arousal flowed out of her. Clone Garnet’s cock rubbing itself against her lower lips, with a soft wet pop, he pushed his way inside. Spreading her walls wide apart, the esper biting her lip as her folds quivered tightly around the meaty girth. 

Her powers started to fluctuate, it being a miracle the two were even still in the air, yet it was only through sheer will and unconscious determination that was keeping them both airborne. The only thing on her mind was focused on was pure pleasure, offering no resistance to the clone. Even as her legs were hiked up by the clone’s tentacle, putting her in a full nelson. The new position allowing the clone’s massive cock to rail her even deeper than before. 

And like that, for the rest of the night, this was the fate that befell the mothers of one. Completely at mercy of their son and the various tentacles and clones used in the one many gangbang. Passed around between their genuine son, the black tendrils, or being spitroasted the two clones. None of their holes spared as they succumbed to the ferocious carnal bliss racking their entire body. Savoring every single second of it as the times passed. 

Blake, once more, was ganged up by the symbiote tentacles. Finding herself to be more receiving of them as the fucked her without restraint, sucking and clamping down as hard as she could around the hot clammy tendrils. Her own webbing used to tie up her body in makeshift bondage, popping out her tits even more and griding in between her asscheeks. Two smaller appendages wrapping around her nipples and clit, pinching and pulling against them., piling on more mind-numbing sensation. Relegating her to a state where she couldn’t escape even if she wanted to. And she didn’t want to. 

Weiss was content with the two Garnet clones double-teaming her. Their cocks in both her pussy and ass, she used her psychic powers to make her holes as tight as physically possible. Upping her own sensitivity as they slammed full force into her, holding her by her arms and waist. All the while leaving the woman to suck on a sole tendril thrusting in and out of her mouth. While two smaller ones teased and molested her tiny chest, wringing out constant shuddering of absolute bliss. 

And for Yang, she had the luxury of having her son all to herself. Arms wrapped around his head, fiercely making out as he pounded her cunt. Her tits jiggling, brushing against his chest while her ass rippled absorbing the heavy balls smacking against her. Her own legs swinging back and forth in the air as she felt her son’s superior cock driving into her in a mating press. Heart racing, wings fluttering, her lilac eyes rolling into her head as she neared yet another intense climax. How many she and her friends had been through this entire evening thanks to this sudden strange occurrence, even she didn’t know. Nor did she really care about it anymore.

_ ‘Totally thanking that Daniella girl when I see her again.’  _ Was the only thought running through the mind broken mothers’ heads. 

-X- 

“. . . Ngh...Huh?” 

Wincing and holding his head with a groan, Garnet flinched at the sudden bright light peeking through the blindfold of his bedroom window. Slowly sitting up in his and letting his eyes readjust to the room around his. He immediately went from tired to shock at the sight before him. 

The teen found himself in the middle of his room. . . or what was the remains of his room with the amount of destruction and chaos that had been done to it. Everywhere he looked was like a massive war zone, emphasized by the various holes, cracks, and… we’re those claw marks on the walls and ceiling?! Not to mention the destroyed or tossed furniture all over, he wasn’t even in his bed now that his mind registered it. Though one quick look at it, seeing the king size mattress was in utter shambles. The framework snapped in two, along with the bed itself. 

“Wha- What happened-“ He winced again, clutching his throat realizing how hoarse he sounded. What on Remnant happened last night after he and his moms got home?!

His thoughts were cut short by a slew of soft moans, and Garnet then felt something shifting around. Looking down, his eyes widened to see his Moms; Yang, Weiss, and Blake, all sleeping on top and next to him. Semi-naked with residual sexual fluids all over their bodies, on top of the various bite marks and hickeys left on their persons. But what really threw him for a loop was the sight of them still in their costumes… or what was left of them. The dresses on both Yang and Weiss were practically shreds, Blake’s skintight one piece in the same state, and Yang’s wings were...

“Wait wings?” He muttered, his eyes narrowing in confusion, his mind finally registering the black feathery additions coming from Yang’s lower back. “When did mom get- …?!” 

Reaching out to touch them, Garnet noticed the jeweled brace that had been glowing faintly and that’s when it all came rushing back to him. The bright light, the transformations, the new abilities he and his mothers gained. Which all led to what could possibly have been the most sexually aggressive and fiercest fuck session he had given his mothers in his entire adopted life. He couldn’t believe he had done all of that to them, and the worst part of it, it had been while he was semi-conscious! 

“Mm, morning already?” 

Garnet snapped his head down to see Yang stirring from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes as she picked herself up, Blake and Weiss following suit. Seeing her son was up, life began to fill Yang’s eyes as she had a big smile on her face.

“Morning sweetie,” She kissed the stunned boy on the cheek, “Last night was amazing, I didn’t think you had it in you with what you did last night.” 

What?! “M-Mom, I- that’s…”

“Don’t bother saying anything,” Yang hushed, placing a finger on his lips, “Last night, your real fantasies and desires came out full force. And we managed to get, not just a taste, but an actual full-blown meal as to what you always wanted to do to us. Wouldn’t you agree, girls?” 

Weiss and Blake, who managed to catch what Yang said, blushed fiercely. Memories of what had happened rushing in like a raging flood. Even single touch, caress, nibble, bite, and cocks/tentacles that filled them could be felt around their entire body. Even now, they could feel their pussies quivering in need and a rush of excitement, wanting to have another round. Yang smirked while Garnet kept his head down, too flustered and embarrassed to say anything. 

“Hey now, no need to feel down,” Yang cupped her son’s face, “If anything, you should be proud. With you doing this, I think it’s safe to say that we’ve definitely grown closer in our own naughty sort of way.” She smiled and slowly stood up, her wings flapping gently, “Now then, what do you say to breakfast? After last night, I’m looking to put some food in my belly.”

“Yipe!” Garnet snapped his head to see Blake collapsing to the ground. Having lost feelings in her legs. 

“. . . Provided your regains feelings in her legs,” Yang added with a blink. 

The cat faunus blushed as she was helped up thanks to Weiss using her abilities, which were starting to become second nature to her. Yang smiled; following them out of the room, her wings furled up against her back. The mothers leaving their son behind in the destroyed bedroom, who was still stunned by everything that had transpired last night. Looking down at his bracelet, specifically, the gem that had made all of this possible for him and his family last night. A soft smile had made its way onto his face as he stood and stretched. Only one thought to summarize last night.

“Best birthday ever…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this commission story be sure to check out my other works. And check out my Twitter for future updates.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
